


Retail Hell

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Customer Service, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, idk man i lost this thanks to my cat shutting off my computer, im planning on continuing, lost an entire 2k words, original character reese is a big gay so if i do continue that'll be present, retail is hell, so please have this bit and hope that i continue with what i had planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: So I actually lost this the first time I did it so I'm chunking it into two parts because I don't feel like rewriting the entire thing!! Anyways, Reese never went on a Pokemon journey and never actually left his hometown and now he feels like a jaded failure who has to watch kids come in and out of the shop all the damn time! What sort of adventures will he have? Probably none since he works in a Pokemart! But who knows!





	Retail Hell

His day didn't start until he heard the door bell go off for the first time. At least that was how Reese saw it. Of course whenever it inevitably did go off he would have to smile and pretend that every child that walked through wasn't a reminder of the fact that he was still working at a Pokemart at the age of twenty-six. 'Continue your school', his parents had said. 'You'll be able to get a much better job', they had told him, apparently unaware that just because he graduated High School didn't mean that he would be able to get any sort of job other than a desk jockey for a basic Pokemart.

So of course when Reese heard the bell go off and the door slam open he groaned and sat up. He should have just ignored his parents and did what all the other kids had. At least then he might not be bored out of his mind. The sound of feet pattering over the floor in excitement as a jumble of young kids talked about their brand new Pokemon made him feel nothing but disgruntlement. He already knew what the kids would be buying based on whatever starter they had chose. At least he knew the generalization.

Kids who chose Charmander generally tended to spend all their starting money on Pokeballs. They were rash and just thought about getting stronger. They completely ignored the fact that they forest they would be wandering into held plenty of Pokemon ready to poison the shit out of their fire type. Sure they would win the battle at the time but there was no telling if they would get out unscathed like that. Most of them ended up wiping out and ending up back in town before the other kids.

The ones who chose Squirtle seemed to be a mix of Pokeballs and Potions, though still they tended to forget that poison was an issue. Back when he had first started working here he'd tried to remind all the kids that forgot that the forest was dangerous. But after so many of them telling him that they wouldn't need an antidote because it wouldn't happen to their partner he had given up. The kids would learn better on their own anyways since they didn't want to listen. What did he know? He wasn't a trainer after all.

The only ones safe from the potential poisoning were the ones who chose the Bulbasaur as a starter. Though they had a host of other issues to worry about. With flying types running rampant before they even reached his shop most of them had already learned that they needed to stock up on healing items. They were usually the quieter kids that had waited until last to choose. Not that he minded that. If he would have gone the route of a trainer he would have chosen a Bulbasaur just because they were a lot stronger than people gave them credit for.

But he'd never had that option. Instead he waited for them to bring their purchases to the counter. Grubby hands and smiling faces handing over the money one by one as they shoved the items into their bags afterward. Maybe it would be better if he just made some starter kits for these dumb ass kids so they wouldn't end up spending all their money on just one thing? It would be smarter that way and probably less of a mess for him. He wouldn't have to fix the shelves every single time they came in, at least not as much.

That and the kids who didn't have quite as much money saved up probably wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of not being able to afford everything their friends could. Not that he gave a shit about it or anything. It would just mean a lot less crying and upset kids in his store. All of this was just for his convenience with having to work this shitty job. Not to mention the parents who came in pissed because their kid had screwed themselves over on their purchases.

You would think that if they were going to be giving them the responsibility of another living creature they could at least teach them about budgeting too. Instead of complaining externally he went to clean up the mess they had left. At least they hadn't spilled any of the potions. The last thing he needed was that smell inside the building. The mixture of a hospital and lemon pledge was extremely unpleasant and then having to add the scent of the Mr. Clean floor cleaner that he had to use it was impossible to breathe.

The weather was turning way too sour for him to prop the door open either to make sure that the disgusting smell ended up leaving. He didn't mind when the weather started to turn cold though. Less people started their journeys in the winter which made it a lot easier for him to actually have some time to himself. Of course his boss fucking hated it but what was he going to do? Come work himself in order to cut costs? Not likely. He was a lazy shit that just wanted a quick buck whenever he could make it without doing the work. Even with this place being dead when the cold weather came would be too much work for him.

Up and down the aisles Reese started to move in order to clean the place up from the hurricane of kids that had run rampant up and down them. Stopping to pick up some of the Potions that had been knocked to the floor. There was absolutely no respect for someone who worked in Pokemarts it seemed. Stiffling a groan whenever he heard the bell go off once more he tried to ignore it as he continued to pick up the stock, not wanting to face whoever it was just yet.


End file.
